Tania Chell (Second Chances)
Name: Tania Chell Gender: Female Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Philosophy, Natural Science, Social Science, Psychology, World Mythology '''Appearance: Tania stands at 5' 8" and weighs 122 lbs. Her skin is pale white, her hair is jet black and worn in a ponytail, and her eyes are a mostly-green hazel. Her nose is sharp and small, her ears are slightly sharp, and she has long eyelashes. Her teeth are straight and white, and her lips are thin and a dull pink. She usually wears warm, bright colors like oranges, yellows, and pinks. She prefers attire with mythological or religious imagery regardless of cultural origin; as such, she has jewelry of various religious as well as mythological iconography. Her favorites are a gold Ouroboros ring, a gold Sun-Moon-And-Stars necklace, and dark brown leather armband bracelets with tribal animal motifs. She wears photochromic lens sunglasses, but usually keeps them atop her head rather than on her face. When she was abducted, she was wearing her favorite jewelry, armbands, her sunglasses, a pink blouse, a grey jacket with a professionally-added magatama pattern in red around the zipper lines, a pale-blue knee-length skirt, and black dress boots. Biography: Tania was born the middle child of three girls to Arthur Chell and Marie Reznov, restaurateurs. Her parents had met as employees of a small, but decently-frequented restaurant. They bonded during their tenure as employees, and earned enough of the trust of the previous owner to hand the business over to them when he retired, having no children himself. They ran the establishment well, even involving their three girls in the business as they grew. Business boomed well along with the economy of the city as large, but as things began to decline so too did the restaurant. Still, they managed to get by even as they had to make cuts to the staff and become more of a family-only restaurant. Tania grew up along with her siblings living a fairly normal life. She was close with her sisters, but she found no problem socializing and making friends with other children. More than anything she loved talking to people and exchanging ideas with the regulars at the restaurant. Tania loved meeting new people, making friends, and getting to know people, but not for the same reasons as other children her age. For Tania, people were interesting on a conceptual level. She enjoyed people in a general capacity, more than an individual level. She wanted to know all about people, what made them unique and special. She didn't shy away from the interests common to most children, toys and games, but she was always more interested in the people playing with them than the things themselves. What drew her to love people was the myriad ways that they affected each other, the differing ideas and opinions they had, and the ways they viewed the world around them. As she grew up, and learned more in school, she turned her interest in particular to the sciences. Along with her interest in people and her desire to understand them, she thought she should allow herself to learn more about the world itself. To that end, Natural Science interested her because it let her know more about the world around her, and what humans knew about it. Social Science gave her an understanding of how people themselves worked, and how they came together. Psychology drew her into the inner-workings of the mind, letting her understand why people did the things they did. Apart from science, Tania also developed an interest in philosophy and mythology. The nature of knowledge itself, and the study of it was an amazing thing to the girl. Mythology, particular the cultural aspects, was something that Tania grew to love as well. The stories and impact upon culture were things that she enjoyed the most, as they helped her to understand people more. She desired to continue her education in the field of sociology, though she still hasn't decided what she wanted to do specifically. Due to her interests, Tania became very knowledgeable and did very well in her schoolwork. Even if other subjects didn't interest her as much, she did enjoy the pursuit of knowledge itself. She was highly intelligent and always did her best in every subject, but she didn't do well with pressure and tight deadlines put on her. As she developed her particular inclinations toward more scholarly and high-minded things, her circle of friends became more in line with the stereotypical 'smart' kids. She didn't stop associating with people outside of her circle, but she didn't spend as much time with people outside of it since they didn't have as much in common with her. In addition, her people-watching and observation habits made her seem strange to most other kids, particularly those who didn't know her. At home, Tania was much more reserved and rarely spoke without being spoken to. At the restaurant, she helped out by: welcoming patrons, waiting tables, taking orders, delivering meals to tables, and cleaning the dining area after hours. The stress of the restaurant drained her, although her parents tried to accommodate her; however, during business hours they had to be a bit less gentle with her and compel her to keep up with her work. When they were off work, they tried to engage Tania and account for her quirks, but it was difficult with her tendency to shut down after work. Still, Tania loved people. She helped out at the restaurant whenever her parents needed her to, she hung out with her friends as often as she could, and she always went observing people as she went. She would always carry a book or two on science, philosophy, or mythology to learn more and increase her understanding of people. She knew that, no matter what happened in her life, she would always love being around and learning about people. Advantages: Tania loves people, and is very easy-going. Even if they don't share her interests, she prefers to be around others and get to know them. She's sure to stick to any alliance made, and back up her friends in anything; if she can find a good group, she can stay safe with them for as long as they stick together. Disadvantages: Tania isn't very athletic, has little practical experience in anything, and can be a little too trusting. Her pursuit of knowledge has left her with a lot of ideas, but not much of substance to help her. Original Profile: '''Tania Chell (Virtua) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 21 --- Designated Weapon: Kevlar Bulletproof Vest Conclusion: Literally the only thing this girl has going for her is that she has a bulletproof vest. The above biography is as written by Lord_Shadow. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Lord_Shadow Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Scarlett McAfee 'Collected Weapons: '''Kevlar Bulletproof Vest (designated weapon, to Bunny Barlowe) '''Allies: 'Bunny Barlowe 'Enemies: 'Scarlett McAfee, Everett Taylor, Wendy Fischer, Tina Luz '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Tania donned her bulletproof vest upon awakening near the lake, and approached the first group of people that she saw, Bunny Barlowe, Sophie McDowell, and Jeanette Buendia. She greeted the other girls as cheerily as possible, not immediately realizing that Bunny was attempting to rob Sophie and Jeanette at gunpoint. The situation escalated as Jeanette continually insulted Bunny and refused to comply with her demands, and then an injured Simon Leroy stumbled in. Bunny tried to take Simon hostage in exchange for Sophie's supplies, but Jeanette was further angered by this and supplemented her insults with thrown rocks now, enraging Bunny enough to fire and injure her. Throughout all of this, Tania was quickly reduced to tears and could only cry and beg the others not to fight. They didn't heed her words and Jeanette and Bunny escalated into an all-out brawl which resulted in Bunny disarmed and temporarily incapacitated, allowing Sophie to kick her gun into the lake and tell the others to run as she and Jeanette fled. Tania remained distraught, crying on the ground at the situation. Simon regained his bearings and after retrieving the bag and weapon Jeanette had left behind, he implored Tania to leave with him. Bunny wasn't giving up so easily however, and this time tried to sweet-talk Tania into giving up her bulletproof vest under the guise of alliance and friendship. Tania was eager to believe Bunny's words but Simon wasn't having it and tried to intervene. His aggressive stance allowed Bunny to twist his words and intentions, however, and she convinced Tania that Simon might be trying to trick her and that it was safer to stay with Bunny. Simon left in disgust before another confrontation could break out, and Bunny and Tania went on their way, Tania eventually giving up her bulletproof vest just as Bunny had planned. The next morning, they came upon Everett Taylor and Scarlett McAfee in the scorched ruin. Tania nervously greeted them, concerned that Everett had been named as a killer but trying to be friendly and avoid conflict. Things started to go south when Wendy Fischer happened along and mentioned that she had witnessed Bunny's attempted robbery and her shooting of Jeanette at the lake the previous day, causing Bunny's composure to crack. Wendy panicked when Bunny drew her gun and lashed out at her, angering Bunny enough to open fire. Everett was shot in the chest and collapsed, and Scarlett furiously took up his gun and fired back at Bunny, who fled. Scarlett also snapped at Tania and told her to leave, blaming her for Everett's death as Bunny's ally. Tania got angry in turn and ran off with a bitter retort. Tania came to the conclusion that if nobody wanted to be her friend on the island and would only be unpleasant to her, she had to do something that made her truly worthy of hatred, such as killing someone. She came upon Tina Luz, Natali Greer, and Nate Chauncey at the old warehouse, where Nate shortly departed as Tina and Natali got caught up in a fight. Tania made a token attempt at aggression, but she was brushed off by Tina, who abruptly stopped her attack just as she had began, and then left Tania her scarf before departing, leaving Tania confused and frustrated. The next day found Tania at the cliffs, stewing on her perceived failures. Scarlett appeared, exhausted and upset after witnessing another death, and she quietly greeted Tania and apologized for her earlier actions. Tania was taken aback at Scarlett's kindness, and didn't know how to respond beyond feeling bad for her own dismissiveness. She admitted to Scarlett that she didn't feel like she had any real friends she could find on the island, and that she had also failed at becoming a killer, and considered that maybe she deserved to die. Scarlett tried to reassure her and even offered to team up and support each other. Tania was surprised and touched, and despite her misgivings she offered Tina's scarf to Scarlett as a sign of friendship. She had an ulterior motive, however, and once she had the scarf around Scarlett's neck Tania began to strangle her. She apologized and begged Scarlett to let it happen, as it was Tania's only chance to make it off the island, but Scarlett fought back with the icepick she had been carrying. Tania was stabbed in the stomach and was unable to continue her assault. She tried begging and apologizing one last time, but Scarlett was too enraged to listen and screamed that Tania did deserve to die before stabbing her again through the eye, killing her. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Figures that once she finally starts doing something interesting, she immediately dies. That's what we in the business call "cannon fodder", kids. Memorable Quotes: "I thought maybe I could help others anyway, even though I had no stake in helping them. All I did was take the word of a killer and let her get another kill. Then I thought maybe I might try and get a kill, do something to deserve all the crap I've taken over these past days. I failed even that, like I fail everything." - Admitting her shortcomings to Scarlett. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tania, in chronological order. Second Chances V2: *Princess Aquapussy *When There's Nothing Left to Burn, You Have to Set Yourself on Fire. *she lit the bridge and burned it *Instructions Unclear Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tania Chell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances